The early Years of Sara Sidle
by kezzles
Summary: In another reality Sara and Catherine went to school together.. rated M for later chapters
1. When your day goes from bad to worse

Chapter One

It had been one of those days for approximately the last three months. Sara had recently transferred to a school in Las Vegas with her parents and instead of swooping in and being the popular new girl, she was considered a plain ordinary geek who was overlooked by the majority. Those who did notice her she really wished would leave her alone, so far her locker had been filled with raw meat, she had gum in her hair and enough notes stuck on her back to make the equivalent of a tree. Sara's problem was she was in her own little world, and she was naturally intelligent without having to really study, this resulted in jealously and an outcast label.

Today she had managed to make it to lunch unscathed, this in itself was a miracle! So she snuck outside and found a nice sunny spot to eat her lunch which was shielded from the main entrance by an enormous tree. Moments later Sara's heart sank as she heard the voices of Libby and Tina the girls who had been making her life hell, so Sara considered sneaking off but came to the logical conclusion she would be busted. It was unfortunate for Sara that they sat just mere metres away. Judging from what she heard, she knew this was a private conversation and if caught things would just get worse… her luck didn't hold out as her phone started to ring, causing an eery silence to come from the two girls. Peering round the tree she was met with two glares, as she tried to get up Libby pushed her over and muttered 'you have made the biggest mistake of your life little girl' and the bell rung looks 'like you're saved for today' libby stated 'I wonder how long this luck will last' Tina Chuckled 'I think it just ran out. The two girls stalked off to class. Sighing Sara collected her things and ran to make her Advanced Biology class, yeah it was definitely one of those days.


	2. Biology

Chapter Two

Sara swiftly took her place in biology, she fought to keep her concentration from the incident that occurred moments before, though she couldn't imagine worse things Sara was sure that this threat was going to be followed up on.

Sara cringed as she finally tuned back into the lesson and learnt of the classes newest assignment, just to make her day it was to be conducted in partners. Luckily for her it was assigned, unluckily for her the majority of the class would either resent having to work with her or make her do all the work.

Holding her breath, she waited for her partner to be announced… This could be really bad… Mr Peters seemed to have read out all the names so Sara raised her hand. _Sir what about me? You didn't call out my name_. The class laughed. _Great _thought Sara _just great_.

_Ah Sara, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. You are to be paired up with a girl in the lower set, Catherine Willows. Pending these scores she will be moved up to this set next term. _Mr Peters replied.

_Hmmm, well I don't know her… So it could be worse. _Sara thought


	3. Catherine

Thanks for all of the feedback ^^ it is appreciated, and sorry the chapters have been short! Crazy week but they will get longer!! ^^ Enjoy

Chapter Three

Sara stayed behind after class ready for her introduction to Catherine Willows, she was fidgeting.. nervous.. trying to focus on the genetics conversation her teacher was having she nervously waited.

There was a knock at the door and Sara held her breath.. In walked a girl just a bit shorter than Sara, with long blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Forcing herself to breathe and grasping for composure she tore her eyes away from Catherine. Sara's hands were starting to sweat and she was sure her face was flushed, she tipped her head forward so her long brown hair drew around her face like a protective curtain.

Mr Peters made the introductions and swiftly left.

'Hey….' Mumbled Catherine

'Hey….' Replied Sara

'So…. I haven't seen you round school?' Enquired Catherine

'No, I tend to stick to myself' Smiled Sara

The two of them started to talk about their project and what aspect to look at and how to make it unique from the others… All the time Sara was sneaking glances at Catherine, in awe of her. Catherine was so confident and well gorgeous, she seemed nice enough and didn't have a problem working with her which was nice. Part of Sara panicked that Catherine would find out that she was a social outcast and reject her friendship but the logical side told her to cross that bridge if and when it came.

The week had sped by, which was an unusual experience for Sara. She had spent a large amount of time dodging Libby and her plastics, not quite ready to deal with their attacks. Lunches were spent in the library with Catherine focusing on their reports and they were getting on well, though it was all still superficial stuff. The report was to be handed in on the Monday and Sara was worried, Catherine was the closest thing she had to a friend and she was worried that she would lose her. The only reason they'd spent this much time together was because of their report, without that would Sara still see Catherine?

One thing that was becoming apparent was she had the biggest crush on Catherine ever, sure she'd fancied a few girls before but this was a whole new level, when she found something interesting she would see if Catherine did, if there was something amusing happening she would glance at Catherine to see her gorgeous smile. The only problem she had was Catherine was very tactile with her, this made it hard for Sara to focus and well honestly to breathe. She'd always flush red and have to try not to read too much into the situation, but it was hopeless, she had fallen for this gorgeous girl. Sara knew she just had to keep it concealed, last time this got out she had been moved to another state in the middle of nowhere. God knows what her parents would do if it happened again.


	4. Revalations

ry for delayed posting :( my laptop broke!!! Thanks for the reviews though :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter four

The project had been handed in and Sara waited anxiously to see how this new friendship would progress.... What else could she do!!

After a fairly restless night sara was in school once again, she had come in early trying to escape her parents arguments. They had stopped after the move but now it was worse than ever... she was pulled from her thoughts when she reached her locker and cringed as she saw the word dyke carved into the front, great she muttered. Before having a chance to process she was roughly shoved into the lockers.

'you are such a perv, I knew we shouldn't trust you' libby muttered in her ear

'er.. What are you on about?' sara questioned

'how about you fucking girls in your old school' libby replied giving her another hard shove, she had sara by the hair and dragged her into the girls bathroom where lexi and sharn were waiting for them.

'its not normal' libby continued

'and we're here to make sure you understand' lexi added

Before sara could process anything else she was on her knees with the wind knocked out of her, libby had a firm grasp on her it hadn't faultered since she appeared and with a small whimper sara tried to squirm free but was overpowered by the girls. The last thing she heard was the girls laughing before she began chocking on the water, they had pushed her head into the toilet and were keeping it there, when she tried to escape they would kick her or punch her. All she could think was why couldn't she be normal..

Then just as suddenly as it started it all stopped.

'libby what the hell are you doing' catherine shouted she was pissed

'sod off catherine this has nothing to do with you' libby replied

'oh just wait till I tell mum' catherine threatened 'you are so dead'

Sara's head was swimming, she must have misheard tell mum? They were related? No way!! They had different surnames!! What the hell

Before anymore could be said a teacher walked in, perfect timing... Lexi and the others has slinked off during the confrontation betwen sisters and this left a very bizarre scene one girl soaked with bruises begining to flourish and two sisters arguing

'would someone care to explain?' Ms Telford asked

'well, sara was hurt and I found her like this I tried to get catherine to go get help but she wouldn't libby replied

'catherine? I expected better from you!!' Ms Telford looked stunned

'it's not her fault' sara stated 'i didn't want help, I'm fine really just feel foolish fell into the fountain in the way to school... catherine was repecting my wishes..

'er. Okay sara but I think you should get checked over okay? For my peace of mind?' Ms Telford reasoned

'okay' sara sounded resigned and attempted to stand, swaying slightly Catherine slipped her arms round Sara's waist in an attempt to support her. Little did she know it made Sara lose what little control she had. Leaning into Catherine, Sara sighed.

'Get your hands off my sister you freak' Libby glared at Sara

'Libby? What the hell?' Catherine looked appalled.

'She's a freaking dyke Cat, get the hell away from her' Libby retorted

'Even if she is, she's my friend, and that IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS' Catherine shouted back and with that she secured her grip round Sara and walked out towards the nurses office

'hmmmm, I think me and you need a talk' Ms Telford was not amused by the outburst she had just witnessed.


	5. explanations

thanks for all the reviews :) I'm. Writting this on my iPhone and then emailing it to attach it hehe so yeah I'm sorry it's so delayed!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter five

Later on that evening Catherine and libby were continuing to fight

'Catherine please listen to me, it's not normal! You shouldn't be hanging out with her!! She looks at you like a piece of meat!' Libby reasoned

'how the hell do you even know that? That she's a lesbian? That she likes me!?' Catherine was confused this made no sense

'well you know Kate? Me and her went on a shopping trip remember? And bumped info Lisa who transferred to San Fran a year or so ago! She was back visiting family, and we bumped into Sara she yelled duke after her and I questioned her... It turns our that Sara was in quite the scandle in her old school, she was caught in a compromising position with a student teacher; as if that wasn't bad enough the teacher was female' Libby finished dramatically

'woah, okay so she's gay..' catherine was thinking out loud, her mind was swimming and she was excited about this prospect though she didn't know why..

'yeah she is, and she didn't both hiding this when it came to you she practically droops on you... You think I haven't seen it this last week? God catherine you are so ignorant!!' libby remarked

'you never gave sara a chanced, she's my friend this doesn't change anything. Seriously libby back off of sara or you will regret it! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!' catherine argued

'catherine?' libby questioned

'seriously libby' catherine responded before storming out

Libby smirked fo herself and picked up the phone...

'can I speak to mr sidle please?'

'hello?'

'erm I'm a concerned friend, sara has been er with girls again if you understand me, no one else knows I just think you should control it before it gets out you know?' libby spoke in a hushed tone

'thankyou, just thank you I'll sort her out' he replied

Putting the phone down, libby grinned well that should sort her out.


	6. the consequences

sorry that these chapters are short :( like I said am writting them on my phone :S now that's dedication hehe thanks for all the reviews :) you guys rock and keep me inspired :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Sara bit back a scream as the belt made contact once again, tears were silently running down her cheeks

'stop lying to me sara' her father screamed 'who have you been seeing' her father continued

'i promise there is nobody I wouldn't, I swear I learnt my lesson in SanFran dad please' sara sobbed this had been going on for an hour her legs had become numb and so he moved to her back she felt that she was on he verge of passing out, this was a welcome alternative to this hell.. She was zoning in and out trying to make sense of what he was saying, she hadn't kissed anyone she had seen anyone.. Then it all made sense Libby... Not even her warped mind could know the consequences of that phone call... Sara passed out from the pain it was mental and physical overload...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark when Sara came round, she was so soare she could feel her mother changing an iced cloth on her wounds.

'hey baby, how you doing?' she whispered

'okay, I'll be fine mum, I didn't do it, I swear I promised you I wouldn't some girls at school are lying' sara anxiously said

'it's okay baby, it's okay Im sorry I left you with him, I knew he was angry but he never hits you..' her mum trailed off, it's only know she saw the bruise on her mums face.

'mum?' sara whispered

'i honestly didn't think he'd touch you' her mum sighed

Sara smiled 'it's okay mum, don't worry I'm okay we'll be fine'

'i'll kill him if he ever touches you again that will be it, I swear sara i won't let him hurt you again.' her mother spoke again in a hushed voice, staring off into her own world.

Sara shuffled over and allowed her mum to snuggle down with her, sara winced slightly as she rolled onto her side, but took comfort in her mothers embrace. As sara drifted off to sleep she was vagly aware of her mother saying I just want you to be happy baby.


	7. questions

Sara had withdrawn herself from catherine, though she knew catherine couldn't help being related to libby it still stung, she felt betrayed which again she knew logically was ridiculous but still felt. She had wanted space, especially after being outted to her, on the one side she had thought catherine would never learn of her crush so was petrified of facing her again and on the other she felt relief that she no longer had to put so much effort into concealing it. Maybe she could have one true friend... Obviously she would have to get the rumour under control as she didn't think she would would survive another run in with her dad.

Sara had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she missed catherine calling her name and bounding over to her, catherine launched herself at sara and collided with her causing sara to wince re surrounding people laugh and catherine look dazed. Luckily the wince went unnoticed by catherine.

'hey sara' catherine grinned

'hey' sara smiled back

'where have you been all week I've barely seen you? Did I do something?' catherine asked

Sara gave a reassuring smile and lied about a project for extra credit

Catherine pulled a face 'bleh!! But you're smart!!'

Again sara just smiled and started to zone out

'earth to sara?' catherine looked concerned and poked her side, sara released a low hiss and cringed this time catherine saw..

'sara? What's wrong?' catherine looked worried, though why sara had no clue

'oh it's nothing I tripped down the stairs, I'm such a clutz sometimes!!' sara replied

Catherine took a moment to consider this, she knew

Sara was no clutz nut clearly didn't want to talk about it, so she did the only thing she could, she dropped it and promised herself to find out the truth.

'hmmmm so sidle I think me and you need to talk' catherine said in mock seriousness

'errrr what about!?!' sara was clearly anxious

'oh come on sara! How about this whole gay thing, my sister beating you up... Really there is so much talk about, please? At lunch?' catherine proposed

'okay' sara sighed she knew this was coming

Sara wished she could say that her classes dragged and she had time to prepare bt time is funny like that and it slipped past in the blink of an eye which is why sara was presently looking like a deer caught in headlights.

'so...' catherine began 'i guess I wanted to ask if this rumour libby told me is true?'

'yes it is' Sara was shaking

'woah, really?'

'yeah' sara replied

'okay well that's cool with me, I know my sister is a tool and I'm sorry, I really am... If only you could choose your family huh!!' catherine rambled

Sara was shocked... 'so you'll still hang out with me?'

'of course!! I don't care!!' catherine smiled

Sara pondered this, in her experience the people who exhibted no reaction to her lesbianism tended to be gay themselves.. Sara smiled and tried not to get her hopes up, there was still alot to be considered but she couldn't help the grin sticking firmly in it's place. There was a chance.

'there us just one thing, I need you to keep quiet about this, my dad knows but well that's kinda why I got transferred.' Sara explained

'of course it's not my secret to share, plus I kinda like knowing stuff that others don't know about you sidle! Okay well now it's your turn be honest about Libby' catherine stated

Sara sighed 'okay, I know this is crazy but it's hard, knowing you could be related to a girl like that sue has been cruel since I got here. I know you aren't your sister but it's hard, I can stand back and say it's stupid but inside it is still frustrating' sara trailed off she wasn't good at deep and meaningfuls and usually ended up messing them up.

Catherine smiled 'an honest answer, now that we can work with. And if it helps she's my half sister my dad kinda slept around a bit' Catherine smiled again.

Sara pouted 'a little'

Giggling Catherine pulled Sara into a hug. They had only been like that for minutes when Libby stormed over 'get your dykey hands of my sister!'

Sara and Catherine jumped apart, Catherine's instincts kicked in and she instinctively stepped in front of Sara 'back off Libby, I'm warning you I know things that will get you kicked out, like your science test? English coursework seriously leave us alone or you'll regret it.' Libby looked at both of them in turn and backed off and muttered 'win the battle and lose the war kittycat this is not over'

Sara looked confused as she took in Catherine's glare and defensive posture. ' you okay?' Sara asked

'hmmmm yeah' Catherine replied clearly distracted.

Sara dropped it and guided Catherine in her daze to their next class.


	8. Pain

Okay so here's the deal I wrote loads for this and thought I'd already uploaded them but I haven't and now I cant find the –le sigh-

But I kinda know where I wanted this to go so I'm back to writing this story! I have completed all of my others now so am focusing on this one!

Thanks for all of your reviews!! They keep me interested! ^^

Xoxo

Sara's POV

All I can feel is pain, just a constant pain. Though my head is starting to feel light to hopefully I should pass out soon. I hear my mum coming home and he stops, he stumbles to the door, while his back is turned away I head to the window. I grab hold of the tree and I feel his hands round my ankle. Fuck! I'm in so much trouble if he catches me now. He's swearing at me but all I can hear is the drumming of my head. I manage to slip away though he got one of my shoes. Now that's inconvienent as it is raining out. But it's better out here than in there with him.

I have no idea how long I've been walking but I'm freezing cold, but with no where to go I just keep going. Im so lost in my head that I bump into someone, falling back I struggle to open my eyes and think how easy it would be just to sleep right here. But someone is shaking me, and I open my eyes blinking away the rain to see Libby stood right there. FUCK! Just did I do something really bad in my last life? Because my life sucks right now!

I refocus my eyes and realise that Libby looks scared, well that's karma I guess. She's helping me up and I don't really know why, she hates me! why didn't she just leave me? God I must look a state if she's worried for me. Fuck. Well I guess my secret is out now.

After a few minutes of walking, well I say walking but Libby is half dragging me, we arrive at a house I don't recognise and I hear her call for her mum, making sure I say no hospitals before blacking out. I wake up in a pool of sweat screaming. I choke back a sob as I realise I have no clue as to where I am. A woman with Catherine's eyes says she's got to call an ambulance and I refuse. 'no hospitals' I repeat and as she reaches towards me I flinch away. 'no hospitals'

She takes me to the bathroom and has me strip to my underwear so she can assess the damage, im thankful that Libby doesn't have to witness this, I've suffered enough humiliation for one night. I catch sight of myself in a mirror and sigh so many scars and so much blood. I must have been really bad.

I flinch as she cleans the various wounds, but I don't make a sound. I've learnt that he liked me screaming and that no one came when I called for help so what was the point. The stinging is nothing compared to what he could do. Once I'm all cleaned up she helps me into some clothes and leads me up to a room to sleep. I pass out instantly.

I wake up but keep my eyes closed, its always safer this way. I hear Catherine's voice. I wish she were here. 'She's damaged' I hear Libby shout

'shhhhh you'll wake her' Catherine replies 'and she is not damaged she just has a lot going on.' Catherine argues

'girls enough' that's her mum

'let me stay with her please mum, I'm all she has' Catherine begged her mum

I chose that moment to 'wake up' and yawned and scowled at the pain, tenderly touching a plaster on my face. 'Catherine?' I smile.

'Hey' she whispers, she looks scared

I give her my best smile and ask 'stay with me?' Her mum finally nodded

Catherine crawled into the big bed next to me and said her good nights. When they both left she turned to me and whispered 'you should have told me'

I look sheepish and say sorry, but im not. I never wanted her to know!

She gives me a kiss on the corner of my mouth and says good night wrapping me up in her embrace. I've never felt so safe and for once I slept without dreams.


	9. confrontation

I wake up to find clear blue eyes looking down on me. 'Hey' I whisper

'hey yourself, how are you feeling?'

'A little sore but no biggy' I try to smile but I think it comes over as more of a wince.

Catherine starts to play with my hair, it's relaxing and I close my eyes.

'Sara? Er mum is at work but she said that me or Libby were to help you shower and I'm guessing you'd rather it was me?'

'Er, I'll be fine on my own' I plead

'No way you can barely move' God she is stubborn.

I give a resigned sigh and nod my head, she's smiling but this is going to be hell for me. She helps me up leads me to the bathroom, locking the door behind us she turns and starts to undress me. I know I'm bright red and keep my eyes to the ground, holding onto the sink to keep myself upright.

Catherine starts to undo the bandages and I gasp in pain, she keeps muttering sorry over and over until the last one is off, checking the temperature she leads me to the shower and I sit on the far edge nervously. Catherine then starts to strip and I'm worried I'm losing my sanity. I clear my throat and whisper 'What are you doing?'

She rolls her eyes and says 'taking a shower with you, my clothes will get all wet if I keep them on' I can't help but drag my eyes over her body as I whisper 'oh'

If I thought that taking the bandages off had hurt then I had forgotten this next part, I had to bite back a scream when she aimed the shower at me. it wasn't too hot or fast but it really hurt. I whimpered. She helped me up and began to help me wash the dried blood from my back, it was weird this mixture of pain and arousal. Having Catherine touch me was something from my fantasies but I felt so exposed, and it was such an effort standing. I leaned into Catherine and hugged her tightly, I heard her release a little gasp as our bodies came into contact but she continued to wash my back.

I kissed her neck and her hands froze 'thank you Catherine' I whisper 'You've been amazing' She pulls back slightly to look into my eyes and places a chaste kiss on my lips. I blush again and lean in for another more lingering kiss. I wrap my hands in her hair and hear her moan into my mouth. God that was sexy, and I'm so turned on it's unreal I keep up the exploration, biting on her lower lip every now and then just to draw a moan from her.

'WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG' Libby yells

I pull back completely guilty and afraid. Thank God the door was locked.

'We're almost finished, chill Libby' Catherine says smoothly before pulling me back for another deep mind blowing kiss. Is it bad I never want to stop this. Yeah I thought so.

Reluctantly she pulls back and grabs the towels, wrapping me up first then herself. She gathers my clothes and leads me back to her room.

'why are you BOTH wet?' Libby questions

'How else was I meant to get in the shower to clean her wounds without getting my clothes wet?' Catherine questioned.

Libby went pale and walked into the bathroom, which surprised me as I really thought she'd have a come back. Catherine shook her head and continued to her room. She led me to the bed and I sat down, Catherine straddled my lap, the only thing between me and her nakedness was my towel. Fuck. She leaned in and kissed me again, her hands wrapped in my hair, my hands were on her back tracing patterns, I reached down to her thighs and deepened the kiss, I felt her grind into me and I let out a moan.

'we shouldn't.. Libby?' I try to protest but her fingers graze over my breast

'If you want me to stop, just say' Catherine says and takes my breast in her hand more firmly massaging it causing me to moan and arch into her for more contact. 'I'll be careful, I promise' Catherine smiles and my last resolve falls away.

She continues to grind against me and its driving me mad, I flip our positions, wincing slightly as I catch a cut and kiss her lightly before removing her towel. I lean back and just absorb her beauty. I trail a hand down between her breasts and I see her quiver when I reach just above her pussy. I trail a hand between her legs and gently stroke her, I can already feel she is ready for me but I have barely started with her. She will remember this for a long time. I tease her stroking gently at her thighs and her pussy, whilst kissing her, I feel her groan in frustration and buck her hips to get more contact. I move down her body kissing as I go and spread her legs so I can fit between them. She shivers in anticipation and I slowly drag my tongue over her slit. I seek out her clit and begin to flick at it with a furious pace which has her bucking within moments, I know she's close so I insert a finger I can feel her walls clenching and I pump it in and out whilst suckling at her clit, her moans are getting really loud and in the back of my mind I remember we should be quiet. But she is hot and so close that I continue. 'Urgh, fuck, SARA' She comes in my hand and I continue licking her slowly easing her down. I nuzzle her pussy and dart my tongue in for one last taste, causing Catherine to groan.

'What are you doing to my sister' Libby is glaring.

I rip my hand from Catherine causing her to buck and dive under the covers.

'it's called sex libby' Catherine smirks, this is so not funny why is she smirking.

'I'm glad I told your father Sara, and to be frank you deserved that beating' Libby spat

'What did you do!?' Catherine asked enraged

'Told him to keep his dykey daughter in line, and keep her away from my sister' Libby fumed though had gone pale realising her mistake. She didn't realise what she had done though, no wonder the beating was worse than usual. He never said why but then he didn't always.

'get out, you're dead to me' Catherine fumed. Pushing Libby out of her room, she locked the door. Making her way over to me she said I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I'm sorry I caused you this.

I shake my head. 'It's not your fault'

She hesitantly leans in to kiss me and I close the distance, blocking out the last few seconds and just getting lost in Catherine. I feel safe and wanted here.


	10. change of heart

Thanks for the reviews ^^ My laptop has broken so am stealing time on my housemates! So sorry for the slow updates! I will be writing by hand so I keep interested and also so I can get the chapters up asap! Thanks again your support is awesome! Snuggles and stuff xoxo

Chapter Ten

Libby's POV-

I've been pacing round this room for the last ten minutes, I've fucked up badly this time. The whole reason I had brought Sara back was to try and make a fresh start, I realised that Catherine would choose her which yeah hurt like hell but I'm the one acting like a dick. I never thought Catherine liked girls, she's never even looked at one before Sara just ARGH! Its so frustrating! Grabbing my stuff I leave the house knowing Catherine won't forgive me yet, I have a hell of a lot of making up to do but hey she's my sister and I love her so I can wait. Be there when she needs me.

Sara's POV-

'Catherine? We need to get ready for school' I murmur

'No way! You're in no condition!' she argues

'I'm fine! And if I'm in a suitable position to fuck you then I'm sure as hell able to go to school' I chuckle

Catherine smirks a little but still looks determined so I softly add 'I don't want any suspicions being raised over me'

Catherine's resolve falls around her and I see only concern. She traces a small bruise on my face and I hang my head in shame. She deserves someone better than me. Lifting my head she whispers 'I have some makeup which will cover that right up baby'

Within half an hour I am ready, wearing some of Catherine's clothes which are clinging to me. I give Catherine a twirl and ask 'How do I look?'

'Beautiful' she whispers causing me to flush crimson.

Grabbing her hand I drag her out the door so we won't be late.

Xoxoxo

The day has gone okay so far, and I'm just meeting Catherine now for lunch. Walking over to her I sit next to her, talking about nothing and everything. She has her hand on my thigh and it makes me feel safe. I smile shyly at her and push some loose strands of hair behind her ears. I freeze in the middle of my actions as Libby approaches, holding my breath I see her sit down and I think I might die. Then she murmurs 'I'm sorry, just there's nothing I can say but I'm sorry, and I'll try harder' of course she isn't looking at me but at her sister. To my disbelief Catherine nods her head and I feel betrayed all over again. I edge away from Catherine and she looks confused, but I don't care I feel broken and get up to leave.

I feel myself being pulled back roughly and figure that this was a set up from Libby until I smell his breath. I cringe 'not here' I plead, but I know it's no use, he stinks of whiskey. I flood red with shame. 'Please dad' He throws me against a wall. The whole canteen goes silent as he approaches me 'You dirty serpent' he starts 'just like your mother, no one will love you. You're damaged.' I hear him grunt and I raise my eyes in surprise as he usual just yells a lot more and hits me more. I'm beyond confused as I see Libby is on his back thrashing about hitting and kicking him to try and get him away from me. This seems to spur everyone into action, Catherine starts throwing her lunch at him and I have to chuckle as he gets it square in the face. That was a big mistake, he whips round and final frees himself of Libby tossing her into the approaching men. He grabs me by the neck and my feet are no longer touching the ground, I'm struggling for breath and I see Catherine trying to open his hands. He's too strong, he always was. I feel him bang me against the wall and glimpse the police approaching before I pass out.


End file.
